


Melody of Autumn

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Plot - Joy, Plot - Surprising reversals, Poetry, Subjects - Plants/Environment, War of the Ring, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translated into Quenya and English, a song for the celebrations during autumn harvest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Quenya Translation** :

Mí cálë Anaro laurëa  
I lassi, culuinë ar melinë, lantar undu i aldar  
I súrë linda, i lassi lindar  
I lantainë lassi tupir i laitainë tier taurëo.  
A! I lindalë!  
I taurë lindëa alcarinqua lindë!  
Ilya ná vanya, i lindalë laitaina!  
Lasselanta utúlië!

\-----

**English Translation** :

In the light of the golden sun  
The leaves, orange and yellow, fall beneath the trees  
The wind sings, the leaves sing  
The fallen leaves cover the blessed paths of the forest.  
O! The music!  
The great wood is singing a glorious song!  
All is beautiful, the music is blessed!  
Autumn has come!


End file.
